Historia Sempiterna
by Juu-Ly
Summary: Severus Rogue est mort. Laissant derrière lui beaucoup de mystère et un journal intime que va découvrir Mandy Brocklehurst, jeune élève dont il tomba amoureux. Mandy va retrouver un journal intime lui appartenant dévoilant des secrets beaucoup plus profond comme son amour pour Lily, pour elle-même. La venue d'un nouveau personnage va bouleverser tout ce que l'on croyait.


**Chapitre introductif: Le journal du prince de sang-mêlé**

**4 juin 1971.**

_J'ai réussi à prendre en cachette un petit carnet vierge dans le tiroir de père. Au moins, je peux écrire ce que je ne peux dire. Maman et lui se sont encore disputés aujourd'hui, et du coup ce sale moldu a passé ses nerfs sur moi. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Pourquoi mère reste-t-elle avec un tel homme dénué de tout pouvoir magique ? Elle qui doit sûrement être une brillante sorcière. Après que père m'est donné une correction j'ai décidé de prendre l'air dans le parc à côté de la maison et j'ai revu la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux que j'ai déjà épié précédemment, elle était là avec sa stupide sœur. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Elle est comme moi, elle est différente, c'est une sorcière. J'étais tellement content de voir que ce n'était pas qu'une vulgaire moldue comme sa sœur. Alors je me suis montré et je lui ai moi-même annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. C'est là que son imbécile de sœur est arrivée pour lui dire que c'était un monstre. Par Salazard ! Si j'avais déjà ma baguette magique, je l'aurais pétrifié sur place !_

_C'est alors que j'ai passé l'une des plus merveilleuses après-midi de ma vie. La jeune fille s'appelle en réalité Lily Evans, et on a passé toute l'après-midi ensemble. J'ai pu lui raconter tout ce que je savais sur le monde magique, sur les sorciers mais surtout sur Poudlard. Je me languis tellement de pouvoir rentrer au château, enfin pouvoir arrêter de vivre comme mon moldu de père voudrait que je vive et enfin pouvoir exercer la magie librement._

**28 avril 1978.**

_Je pars de Bulgarie dans la matinée. Lord Voldemort __a voulu que je vienne ici il y a de cela quelques semaines pour terminer ma formation de mangemort. J'ai pu découvrir dans ce pays de nombreuses choses et compléter mon savoir en matière de magie noire. J'ai pu aussi me rendre compte que les coutumes sont bien différentes. A Durmstrang par exemple, qui est l'école de Magie de cette partie du monde, les nés-moldus ne sont pas acceptés et on y enseigne aussi la magie noire. Ce n'est pas avec Albus Dumbledore qu'on verrait cela à Poudlard. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai fait aussi des rencontres avec de grands sorciers, mais je pense que la rencontre la plus surprenante que j'ai dû faire c'est avec Dobriana. C'est une sorcière très intelligente, grande maigre, les cheveux bruns. Son visage était creusé et elle avait de grands yeux marron. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment du côté de mon maître, elle est une fervente croyante des reliques de la mort et a un peu la même manière de penser que Grindelwald. J'ai passé ses dernières semaines avec elle, devenant petit à petit de plus en plus proche. Elle m'a parlé de son enfance plutôt catastrophique avec un père violent et alcoolique après la mort de sa mère et je lui ai parlé de Lily. C'est la première fois que je parle de Lily à quelqu'un mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle, c'est ma seule amie depuis que Lily ne me parle plus. Et je l'apprécie... Sauf que hier soir il s'est passé quelque chose... On savait que c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble. Dobriana et moi sommes donc restés dans la forêt toute la nuit bavardant de tout et de rien, et buvant un Whisky Pur Feu très fameux. Après quelques verres, nous étions légèrement saouls et... nous... j'ai... enfin nous avons couchés ensemble._

_Au petit matin, je suis parti de la forêt la laissant seul. Je ressens ça comme une trahison... comme si j'avais trompé et trahi mon vrai amour. Comme si j'avais oublié Lily... Alors je suis parti sans un mot la laissant seule endormie dans la forêt. Je m'apprête donc à partir, à quitter la Bulgarie et enfin devenir un mangemort à part entière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est fière de moi et je suis sûr que je serai un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Je ne reviendrai pas en Bulgarie ni ne donnerait de nouvelles à Dobriana, sa compagnie va sûrement me manquer, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme cela._

**31 octobre 1981.**

_Je reviens de Godric's Hollow. Je... comment vais-je faire ? Je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Non, Lily ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait que je la voie... que je vois ça de mes propres yeux. Alors je m'y suis rendue dans ce village où Lily vivait heureuse avec son mari et son fils. Je suis resté un moment devant la maison n'étant pas sur de ce que je voulais vraiment faire. J'avais peur... si peur... Et puis, je me suis décidé. Je me suis avancé franchissant le seuil de la porte des Potter. Le ré de chaussé était intact, comme s'il n'y avait nul trace de ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison. Alors, doucement, le souffle saccadé, je suis monté à l'étage étant guidé par mes propres pas j'ai enjambé le corps inerte de James Potter comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Je marchais au ralenti n'étant pas prêt au spectacle que j'allais voir, je n'entendais rien à part les pleurs d'un bébé, cependant j'avais l'impression que ce bruit n'était qu'à des années lumières de moi. Je suis alors arrivé sur le seuil de la porte de la jambe d'Harry et là, j'ai vu. J'ai vu le corps sans vie de Lily par terre. Je me suis effondré me soutenant au mur, le visage ruisselant de larmes, ma vue brouillait par mes yeux embués je m'écroulai à ses côtés rampant jusqu'à elle. Je l'ai alors prise dans mes bras essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, mais elle n'avait plus mal, son corps était froid, vide, elle était morte. Je l'ai serré contre moi, si fort, la berçant contre mon torse. J'inondais de mes larmes ses cheveux roux. Je n'entendais que mes sanglots acharnés et en bruit de fond toujours son fils qui pleurait. Dumbledore m'avait promis de la protéger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis là au sol de la maison qui avait vu mourir celle que j'aime. Au bout d'un moment, je savais que l'Ordre et le ministère allaient arriver, il fallait donc que je parte. Je serrais donc un peu plus fort le corps de Lily contre moi, c'était la dernière fois que je la touchais, c'était mes adieux... Je la reposai délicatement sur le par terre dur et froid lui caressant le visage. Je m'approchai alors de son front lui déposant un doux baiser, mes yeux ruisselant toujours de larmes. Je me suis relevé alors doucement entendant tout à coup les cris aigus du petit enfant dans son lit. Je me suis alors approché de lui, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était sur son front. D'un revers de manche j'ai balayé les larmes de ses joues mais comme moi il ne pouvait cesser de pleurer. Harry James Potter et moi-même avions bien une chose en commun, nous sommes les deux personnes qui ont le plus pleuré et le plus aimé Lily Evans. Je l'ai regardé attentivement et j'ai vu... J'ai vu ses yeux verts me regardaient comme autrefois ceux de Lily me regardaient. Il avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère._

**15 novembre 1997.**

_C'est étrange. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je me sens bizarre. Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que Mandy Brocklehurst me rend visite ou encore que je la croise dans le parc. Et chaque moment que je passe à ses côtés me rendent plus... Heureux? Aurais-je le droit de dire ce mot? Non, ça ne doit être qu'une illusion, un songe... Severus Rogue ne peut être heureux. Severus Rogue ne l'a jamais été. Et pourtant, cette jeune fille est vraiment unique. Drôle, pleine de vie et incroyablement têtue. Quand elle a quelque chose à vous dire elle ne mâche pas ses mots, d'ailleurs je pense la voir débarqué dans quelques temps dans mon bureau. En effet, hier je l'ai légèrement laissé en plan au parc. Mais, cette sensation que j'avais en moi était trop... forte pour que j'en prenne pas compte, et je ne pouvais que fuir. Fuir cette sensation qui petit à petit m'emporte. Quand je suis près d'elle... J'ai... cette sensation d'euphorie qui m'emporte bien que je ne le montre pas. Et quand elle est loin de moi j'ai comme un vide au coeur, comme si... elle me manquait. C'est vraiment étrange et je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce qui m'arrive. Et si... Non. Non ce n'est pas possible. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Mandy Brocklehurst. Je ne peux pas parce que déjà c'est une élève, et... est-ce que cela voudrait dire que j'aime moins Lily ? Que je l'oublie ? C'est impossible. Peut-être que je deviens fou à force de rester seul, de ne vivre qu'avec cette solitude qui me ronge chaque jour un peu plus, je m'imagine des choses invraisemblables. Le pathétique de ma vie ne m'apparaît encore que plus flagrant en imaginant que je pourrais aimer Brocklehurst... Mais si c'était réellement le cas? Si je l'aimais vraiment? Je ne saurais le dire._

_Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. En tout cas... je viens de la laisser seule dans mon bureau après lui avoir dit que je l'aime. Je crois sincèrement que c'est mon coeur qui parlait, et non pas un quelconque sentiment de solitude qui s'emparait de moi. Je crois... je suis même sur que je l'aime. Ce qui est encore plus tragique... c'est que comme Lily elle ne m'aime pas. Je le sais et cela ne me rend même pas triste. Parce qu'après tout qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi? Qui pourrait aimer Severus Rogue?_

**4 Janvier 1998, Trois heure et demi.**

_Je viens d'ouvrir mon journal, ce fameux journal qui me suit maintenant depuis bien longtemps. Depuis maintenant des années ce journal m'a suivi partout étant comme seule preuve, avec mes souvenirs, d'une vie cachée, et d'un amour secret. En cette nuit, je crois sûrement que c'est la dernière fois que j'écris quelque chose sur ses pages jaunis par le temps. Me voilà au bout de mon voyage. Je suis à l'infirmerie en regardant Mandy dormir paisiblement. Mandy... je parle beaucoup d'elle en ce moment parce qu'en l'espace de trois mois elle est devenue une raison essentielle à ma vie. Je suis tellement reconnaissant d'être celle qu'elle est. Ces derniers mois grâce à Mandy j'ai réussi à vivre alors qu'avant je ne faisais que survivre... Avant, depuis la mort de Lily je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même et j'ai passé ma vie à me battre pour elle, pour son fils. Harry Potter._

_Mais aujourd'hui, je vis mes derniers instants ici, à Poudlard aux côtés de celle qui m'a tant appris en si peu de temps. Elle m'a appris que je pouvais vivre, avec elle j'ai retrouvé le sourire et j'ai même réussi à rire... Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs._

_Ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours on précipitait mon destin. Je savais bien que j'allais mourir dans les mois qui allait venir mais pas de suite, pas comme ça, pas demain... Si Mandy est à l'infirmerie c'est entièrement de ma faute. C'est à cause de l'amour que j'ai pour elle et qui a poussé Bellatrix Lestrange à la torturer... à mort. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. Mandy serait morte et j'aurais sûrement retrouvé dans ce manoir froid et austère le corps sans vie de celle que j'aime, comme 16 ans plus tôt j'ai trouvé celui de Lily. Alors pour la vie de Mandy j'ai laissé tomber ma couverture, cette couverture si important qui avait fait de moi le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres. Bellatrix lui a fait vivre un cauchemar devant mes yeux, maintenant chaque fois que je les ferme je vois la dague s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. A ce moment-là, j'ai perdu le contrôle suppliant la mangemort de me tuer à sa place, les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, la douleur était trop grande, trop enfermée depuis si longtemps pour que je puisse me taire. Et puis, j'ai réussi à supporter la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait et j'ai réussi à sauver Mandy. Cependant, je suis maintenant un traître et Lord Voldemort ne tardera pas à me retrouver. Je sais donc que j'écris mes derniers mots, que je vis mes dernières heures et que mes yeux regardent celle que j'aime pour la dernière fois._

_J'étais pourtant préparée à la mort. La mort est pour moi une délivrance, un soulagement et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux justement de pouvoir être délivré de ce monde alors que Mandy est obligé de survivre ici. Je suis obligé de partir laissant à Mandy et à Tracey le poids de mon fardeau._

_Il y a quelques heures j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Tracey. Tracey... Cette jeune fille est un peu comme moi, et elle vit les mêmes choses que moi. Elle aussi a mal choisi, elle aussi a pris la mauvaise direction... Mais elle a vu en moi une sorte de guide et comme moi auprès de Lord Voldemort elle joue un double jeu. Je la considère comme l'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu, si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir une fille, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ressemble à Tracey Davis._

_Je ne cesse de repenser au moment que j'ai pu passer avec Mandy. La première retenue que je lui ai donné, je me souviens encore que ce jour-là elle m'avait traité de monstre. Après tout, elle ne se trompait qu'à moitié, je suis un monstre d'avoir parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort alors que j'étais encore si jeune et puis, j'ai tué Dumbledore. Elle avait toutes les raisons de penser ça. Parce que malgré tout un mangemort ne cesse jamais d'être un mangemort. Je porte à jamais cette marque sur mon bras qui me rappelle chaque jour mon sombre passé. Ce sombre passé qui ne cesse de me hanter._

_Cependant j'ai beaucoup appris à ses côtés. Et j'ai fait des choses que jamais je ne pensais faire. Comme l'emmener au restaurant, petit-déjeuner avec elle dans mon bureau et même lui acheter une robe de bal, je crois que jamais je n'aurais imaginé mettre un pied dans ses magasins moldus pleins de franfrechules et de couleurs, bref tout ce que je déteste d'habitude. J'ai passé tellement de merveilleux moments avec elle, même si j'en ai aussi passé des terribles. Je crois que le pire c'est quand je l'ai vu sur cette table de pierre Bellatrix sur elle, la faisant tellement souffrir, la faisant tellement crier que j'ai cru perdre la vie. Il y a aussi eu d'autres coups durs. Notamment le bal de Noël où j'ai dû lui tendre un piège, où j'ai dû l'éloigner d'Anthony, son petit copain, pour que Voldemort le transforme en basilic. Anthony est vraiment un gentil garçon qui est fou d'elle et je suis content qu'il prenne soin d'elle, je dois avouer que je suis quand même jaloux... Mais Anthony n'est pas comme James alors je dois dire que je suis plutôt content pour elle._

_Mandy m'a aussi appris à être plus tolérant et plus gentil, à ses côtés j'ai réussi à découvrir que le monde n'était pas entièrement obscur et que moi non plus je ne pouvais pas être obscur mais aussi quelqu'un de bien et même de normal._

_La vie est vraiment cruelle quand j'y réfléchie... J'ai toujours voulu m'en aller pour pouvoir rejoindre Lily, et même si je meurs d'envie de la revoir, l'idée de mourir me fait maintenant peur. Parce que je sais qu'une fois partie je ne pourrais plus revenir, que je vais laisser Mandy seule ici, qu'elle va devoir être forte. Tout à coup, je n'ai plus envie de mourir, je voudrais me battre, aider Harry dans sa quête. Mais voilà, je ne peux plus._

_Les heures défilent à une vitesse folle, plus j'écris, plus j'attends je m'approche rapidement de mon dernier souffle. La vie paraît vraiment injuste vu comme cela. Mais elle ne l'est pas du moins je ne crois pas qu'elle le soit, après tout n'aie je pas mérité de mourir comme ça ? Seul. Comme j'ai toujours vécu en fait. Je mérite de mourir pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Pour avoir détruit mon amitié avec Lily, pour avoir intercepté la prophétie et l'avoir rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a provoqué la mort de la femme que j'aimais, que j'aime toujours et que j'aimerai éternellement._

_Le jour commence à se lever et je sens mon cœur se serrait d'avantage à chaque minute qui passe. La fin est proche je le sais. Je regarde pour la dernière fois Mandy... ma chère Mandy... et j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle pourra être heureuse tout le long de sa vie. J'écris mes dernières lignes en entendant que la respiration régulière de celle qui aura été ma meilleure amie depuis trois mois, de celle que j'aime tant et que jamais je n'oublierai. Aimer une fois ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, pouvoir aimer vraiment, mais j'ai eu cette chance, la chance incroyable d'avoir pu aimer deux personnes exceptionnelles. Je vais donc refermer ce journal, le dernier de ma vie et après ça je déposerai pour la dernière fois un baiser sur le front de Mandy et je m'en irai pour toujours._


End file.
